wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's Music Rankings
Key This is absolutely amazing/a masterpiece This is really, really good but there is a chance for me to get tired of it after a while This is a good, solid song but probably not enough for me to listen to it regularly This is meh/okay This is mildly bad, but not too horrible, still not something I'd listen to This is really bad Why? Overall Album Rankings The Family Jewels Le Pop A Night at the Opera Straight Outta Lynwood St. Vincent Froot Lighght A Kiss Before You Go Selfies on Kodachrome Shallow Bed Vices and Virtues Clubbin' With Grandpa To The Bottom of the Sea Happyland Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children Rockland Secondhand Rapture Hymns for the Haunted Blonde Unorthodox Jukebox Doo-Wops & Hooligans Mandatory Fun A Very Postmodern Christmas Twist Is The New Twerk It's Not Me, It's You Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? Milo Goes To College Pure Heroine Title Electra Heart Lungs Historical Misappropriation Strange Clouds Little Secret ARTPOP Born to Die – The Paradise Edition Vampire Weekend The New Classic ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Verseau Hôtel Amour Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by... well, who do you think? Letters from Vietnam Ghost in the Machine 5th Dimension Magic Nothin' On You Past My Shades Lovelier Than You Don't Let Me Fall Airplanes The Kids Airplanes Part II Fame Bet I I See Ya Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Lolita Diet Mountain Dew Million Dollar Man Off to the Races Radio Gods & Monsters Carmen National Anthem Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Video Games Yayo Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Drunk in Love Talk Dirty Sweater Weather Fancy Careless Whisper Burn Team Pompeii Chandelier All Of Me Dark Horse We Found Love Birthday Like A Prayer Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues Grenade The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls The State of Dreaming Starring Role Power & Control Sex Yeah Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Lies Hypocrates Bubblegum Bitch Living Dead Fear and Loathing Teen Idle Homewrecker How To Be A Heartbreaker Radioactive Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb The Outsider Hermit the Frog Rootless Are You Satisfied? Seventeen Shampain The Family Jewels Oh No! I Am Not A Robot Guilty Froot by Marina and the Diamonds Happy Savages Solitaire Froot Better Than That Can't Pin Me Down Blue Weeds Forget Gold Immortal I'm A Ruin Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight Charlie I Choose You For The Sun Common Henry Our Time Autopilot The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Wiggle Rude Womanizer All About That Bass Stay With Me No Diggity Really Don't Care Break Free Creep Livin' on a Prayer Problem Maps Girls Just Want To Have Fun Summer Waterfalls Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Ghost Volcano Swing Illusionist Leon Thunderful Jolene Open The Lid Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Chinese Never Gonna Happen Him Fuck You 22 Not Fair The Fear Back To The Start Who'd Have Known Everyone's At It He Wasn't There I Could Say A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Lady Marlene Cherry Pie Loathsome M Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Shepherd's Song Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeter Rock-Paper-Scissors I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) God's Great Dust Storm Gypsy Flee A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag To The Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Hey Ho on the Devil's Back Tea With Cinnamon Mother Superior Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Der Kapitan Le Pop Virginia Clemm Wading In Deeper Overture Lighght by Kishi Bashi The Ballad of Mr. Steak Carry on Phenomenon Q&A Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! I'll See You There Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Brandenberg Stomp Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Knock Knock Little Secret Something New Necessary Evil Kaboom Pow Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! Handy Sports Song Tacky Foil First World Problems Lame Claim to Fame Jackson Park Express Inactive Mission Statement My Own Eyes Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents* The New Classic by Iggy Azalea Black Widow Impossible Is Nothing 100 Change Your Life Just Askin' Work Don't Need Y'all Rolex New Bitch Walk The Line Goddess Bounce Fuck Love Fancy Lady Patra A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life '39 I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Ribs Team Buzzcut Season The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore Tennis Court Royals 400 Lux Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent Rockland by Katzenjammer My Own Tune Lady Grey Curvaceous Needs Oh My God Bad Girl Driving After You Shine Like Neon Rays My Dear Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Rockland Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Hurricane Fantasy Dark Doo Wop Think Of You Head Is Not My Home BTSK Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Steal My Girl Stacy's Mom Habits Anaconda Blank Space Love Me Harder I'm Not the Only One The Heart Wants What It Wants Straight Up The Greatest Love Of All I Want It That Way Shake It Off Roar Jealous Titanium Shallow Bed by Dry the River New Ceremony The Chambers & The Valves Shield Your Eyes Family Weights & Measures No Rest Lion's Den History Book Bible Belt Demons Shaker Hymns Animal Skins Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Trapped in the Drive-Thru Pancreas White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Never Let You Go Castles So Good Arena Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Both Of Us So Hard to Breathe Play for Keeps Circles Ray Bands Out of My Mind Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe In The Afternoon Year of the Tiger Surgeon Hysterical Strength Cheerleader Dilettante Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Digital Witness Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Huey Newton Bring Me Your Loves Prince Johnny Every Tear Disappears Regret I Prefer Your Love Title by Meghan Trainor No Good For You Walkashame What If I Lips Are Movin Like I'm Gonna Lose You 3am My Selfish Heart Title Mr. Almost Credit All About That Bass Close Your Eyes Dear Future Husband Bang Dem Sticks To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down The Industrial Revolution Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) Coin Operated Goi To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Twist is the New Twerk by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Timber Thrift Shop Royals Story of My Life Gentleman Call Me Maybe Blurred Lines Beauty and a Beat Get Lucky We Can't Stop Don't You Worry Child Die Young Sweet Child O' Mine Just (Tap) Dance Wake Me Up! Come & Get It Young and Beautiful Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Natalie Locked Out of Heaven Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Money Make Her Smile Gorilla A Very Postmodern Christmas by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Blue Christmas The Christmas Song Joy to the World Hark! The Herald Angels We Have Heard On High God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen O Holy Night The First Noel My Favorite Things Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas We Three Kings / O Come All Ye Faithful Baby, It's Cold Outside Do You Hear What I Hear? Vampire Weekend by Vampire Weekend Walcott M79 Campus Mansard Roof I Stand Corrected Bryn A-Punk Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa One (Blake's Got a New Face) The Kids Don't Stand A Chance Oxford Comma Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Memories Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight Always The Ballad of Mona Lisa Oh Glory Stall Me Trade Mistakes The Calendar Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball